<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Юри, возвращайся by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021), Yell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115294">Юри, возвращайся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021'>WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell/pseuds/Yell'>Yell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell/pseuds/Yell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретить Виктора спустя восемь месяцев после расставания было… странно. Вроде уже не больно, но все еще как-то неправильно</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Юри, возвращайся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик является продолжением фанмикса <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219002308.htm?oam#more1">«В этом кино нас нет больше»</a>, разрешение автора на использование фанона и написание сиквела получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Куда?.. — кричит в динамик Пхичит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У него на фоне так шумно, что Юри разбирает только первое слово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возвращаюсь, — коротко бросает он и отключается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вряд ли его услышали, но свой долг как друзья они выполнили. Пхичит не потерял его, а Юри предупредил о своем уходе. Мысль об оставленном на банкете Минами лишь немного царапает душу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проблема в другом: ему некуда возвращаться. Встретить Виктора спустя восемь месяцев после расставания было… странно. Вроде уже не больно, но все еще как-то неправильно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Между ними ничего не произошло, но, кажется, произошло все. Виктор выглядел лучше, чем тогда, когда Юри возвращался в Японию, но как будто постарел. Волосы уже не такие блестящие, глаза вроде те же, но без искры в глубине, уставшие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри выглядел не лучше. Играть в хореографа было весело первые дни. А дальше и тело молчит, не создает музыку, как раньше, и эмоции у Минами через край и не те, и легче раствориться в чужой истории, чем рассказать свою собственную. Юри в общем-то и нечего было рассказывать. Он не был героем: не спасал голубоглазых принцев от суровых драконов, не верил в русских фей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри чувствует, что холодный ветер усилился, и только тогда замечает, куда пришел. Он никогда раньше не был в Марселе, а Минами вместо экскурсии по городу предпочел поиграть в видеоигры и поговорить по скайпу. Ноги привели Юри на набережную, и в этом они с Виктором похожи. Питают почти врожденную слабость к водоемам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня море неспокойно, высокие волны накатывают на берег. Юри тоже неспокойно. Виктор своим появлением разбередил какие-то старые раны, о существовании которых Юри и не подозревал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не знает, сколько времени провел, ведя безмолвный разговор с морем, прежде, чем его окликают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юри, вот ты где! — Виктор, нет, это Пхичит. Он еще в Детройте научился искать Юри у реки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты не на банкете? — Юри отрывает взгляд от воды и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Пхичит не один.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поговори с ним, — Пхичит по-дружески обнимает Юри за плечи и оставляет их, подходя ближе к морю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это только на словах было просто - вернуться в Японию и сказать родным и близким: «Мы расстались с Виктором. И да, я ухожу из спорта». На деле начались недели бесконечных пересудов. Недели все еще болезненных вопросов и неискренних ответов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юри, ты не скучаешь? — только Минако решалась спрашивать напрямую.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри не помнил, что отвечал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минако спаивала его в своем баре всю первую неделю, и он был благодарен ей за это. Легче было жить с болью в голове, чем с не затихающим ни днем, ни ночью гулом чужих сомнений. «Ты уверен?», «Отлично выступил на финале Гран-при», «Не повезло на Чемпионате мира, с кем не бывает?», «Может, неправильно друг друга поняли», «Вы были такой красивой парой», «Это же не конец, Юри!».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все помогали, как могли. Мама, не спрашивая, готовила кацудон каждый день. Папа взял его с собой в Тосу на футбольный матч. Мари курила с ним по ночам, когда родители уже спали. Такеши просил позаниматься с тройняшками, а Юко рассказывала о Викторе…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поздравляю с возвращением, — Юри поднимает перед собой ладонь, как будто держит в ней бокал шампанского.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, — Виктор ежится от холода. — Юри, — и нерешительно замолкает. Так не похоже на Виктора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот Виктор вообще не похож на Виктора на льду, Виктора-соперника, Виктора-друга или Виктора-любовника. Это какой-то новый Виктор, </span>
  <em>
    <span>заебанный</span>
  </em>
  <span>, как называет его Юрио, и такой Виктор определенно не нравится Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор, Юрио, Юко, Юри — тот еще сломанный телефон. Было бы проще, если бы Юри понимал, что с ним творится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С Юко все было просто. Она снова была беременна и принимала близко к сердцу даже самые незначительные вещи. Смеялась до слез, когда Пётя милостиво ластился к Юрио. Плакала до истерического смеха, когда Виктор </span>
  <em>
    <span>ебанулся</span>
  </em>
  <span> на тренировке и стал больным на всю голову в прямом смысле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С Юрио все было непросто, но хотя бы понятно. Он ругал то, что осталось от Виктора Никифорова и с упорством самоубийцы продолжало кататься на коньках. Ругал словами, которые не стоит употреблять в обществе девушек. Благо, что по-русски, так что Юко и не догадывалась об их настоящем значении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С Виктором никогда не было ни просто, ни понятно. А после расставания, без Виктора, стало только сложнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — голос Виктора хриплый, словно простывший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты тоже, — пожимает плечами Юри, хотя это вряд ли видно под теплой одеждой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И снова молчание, на этот раз уютное, как будто так и должно быть. Юри смотрит в сторону моря. Пхичит снимает селфи на фоне бушующего моря, очевидно, пытаясь поймать самую большую волну, и чуть хмурится, когда та получается маленькой и неказистой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Без Виктора все, что делал Юри, получалось маленьким и неказистым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри смог оставить все, кроме льда, но этого оказалось мучительно мало, чтобы взлететь и не упасть. Он топил себя в музыке и танцах, засыпал от усталости прямо в балетном зале. Терялся во времени и пространстве, мог часами возвращаться домой, не узнавая знакомых с детства улиц. Искал себя в близких и приезжих, которые знакомились с Юри в баре Минако, но на утро оставались только похмельная пустота и ощущение грязи. И желание смыть их, содрать вместе с кожей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минами приехал в Хасецу в начале июня и, сам того не подозревая, спас Юри, вытащил из этого замкнутого круга без Виктора. Заразил желанием жить и побеждать, гордиться собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юри, ты будешь моим хореографом, — Минами не спрашивал, он бросал вызов, как раньше на чемпионате Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Юри не нашел в себе сил отказаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рад, что ты вернулся, — фраза настолько формальная, что теряется, не достигнув сердца Юри. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, ты тоже, — разговор не клеится, и они оба это понимают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я скучал, — неожиданно говорит Виктор и сразу продолжает, словно ему неудобно за эти слова: — Я ухожу из спорта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— После шестого золота? — Юри усмехается, ему и после первого серебра сложно было уходить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так решил, — Виктор оборачивается и смотрит на море. — Чем больше волна, тем проще захлебнуться, — отстраненно замечает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри не знает, говорит ли Виктор о себе настоящем или прошлом, карьере фигуриста или их отношениях, но не решается уточнить. Иногда проще делать вид, что волны важнее того, что скрывается под ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под волнами было все то, что Юри не особо успешно скрывал, будучи фигуристом. Ответственность за выступление Минами вынудила его встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами. Юри терял вдохновение, чувствовал себя бездарностью, хотел все бросить, но держался благодаря природному упрямству и поддержке Минако. Когда они с тренером Канако наконец поставили первую программу, Юри не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: исправить ее или просто выкинуть и начать заново. На отборочных Минами его трясло не меньше, чем перед провалом на финале Гран-При в Сочи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы справимся, — поддерживал Минами, и Юри вспоминал, как они с Виктором держались друг за друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минами, повернись спиной, — и Юри крепко обнимал его, как Виктор год назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Без Виктора Юри многое делал, как Виктор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пхичит не захлебнется, — обращает в шутку Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Время покажет, — спокойно парирует Виктор. — Поговорим лет через десять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Звучит, как обещание, — Юри улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возможно, — Виктор подмигивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри думает, что это здорово, что они могут так легко общаться даже после громкого расставания и восьми месяцев порознь. Правду говорят, время лечит. В апреле они только и могли, что калечить словами друг друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«История повторяется, Юри?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>История не повторялась, она переписывалась. Минами не был Юри, а Юри не был Виктором. Несмотря на то, что из четверных прыжков у Минами был только тулуп, он уверенно продвигался к Финалу Гран-При. И хотя по технике его все еще часто сравнивали с ранним Кацуки, Минами брал свои места на пьедестале за счет экспрессии выступлений. Юри много дней и ночей пытался совладать с бурей чужих эмоций, но оказалось, все, что от него требовалось, — это придать ей форму. Темой Минами в этом сезоне стало «Возрождение».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минами, связан ли выбор темы с вашим новым хореографом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — отвечал Минами, хотя они с Юри и Канако, казалось, уже сотни раз обговаривали правильный ответ для журналистов. — Я посвящаю этот сезон Кацуки Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После этого Минами неизменно краснел. Юри так же неизменно готов был провалиться от стыда. У него никогда не хватило бы смелости сказать такое про Виктора. Хотя кому, как не первой любви, посвящать сезон с темой «Любовь».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я посвящаю этот сезон…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Виктор Никифоров… Это были самые эмоциональные твои выступления, — смелости в Юри совсем немного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты еще не видел меня в юности, — Виктор улыбается чему-то своему. — Фонтанировал эмоциями похуже Гошана: от радости до горя за три минуты и обратно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видел, — тихо посмеивается Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но не всё.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри кажется, что Виктор выглядит чуть лучше, чем на банкете.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это все журналисты и освещение, — просто говорит Виктор, а Юри очень неловко за сорвавшуюся с языка мысль. — И из живого покойника сделают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри понимающе вздыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минами то ли был слишком наивен, то ли просто делал вид, что ничего не понимает. Юри не знал, как можно было не замечать ведра грязи, что выливали на них журналисты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Минами, вы с кем-то встречаетесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минами мило краснел, а Юри слышал в перешептываниях свое имя. Их с Виктором жизнь только казалась личной, а самом деле за ними постоянно следили тысячи глаз и сотни камер. Юри был знаком с Коу, племянником Минако, видел их с Минами влюбленные переглядывания на занятиях в балетном классе. И та публичная личная жизнь, что была у них с Виктором, — последнее, чего ему хотелось для их первой любви.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не можешь защищать его вечно, — Минако многим помогала в начале пути хореографа, и Юри привык прислушиваться к ее советам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не могу, — хмуро соглашался он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В итоге всегда находились какие-то «но», чтобы отложить признание на «потом».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь, год назад в Барселоне Юрка сказал, что Виктор Никифоров мертв, — отстраненно начинает Виктор, и Юри напрягается, не зная, чего ждать от этой истории. — А я стоял там, смотрел на море, солнце, наше кольцо и думал о том, что никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. Казалось, мог умереть разве что от счастья, — Виктор грустно усмехается. — А потом все пошло наперекосяк. Появились цели, чемпионаты, соперники, места. Все то, чего так не хватало тренеру, но стало слишком мало фигуристу… без тебя, Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы просто захлебнулись, — Юри не смотрит на Виктора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шутка оборачивается против него самого — их время уже все показало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри не любил вспоминать о жизни в России. Эти четыре месяца после финала Гран-При были тяжелыми для них обоих. Юри не понимал, в чем была проблема. Просто в какой-то момент все навалилось, как снежный ком. Они бурно ругались из-за какой-то ерунды, вроде немытой посуды, разговаривали только по делу на тренировке, исполняя обязанности фигуриста и тренера. Потом спустя неделю так же бурно мирились, договаривались забыть обиды. Но никто ничего не забывал, и через несколько дней все повторялось, увеличивая список взаимных упреков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жить с Виктором-любовником под одной крышей оказалось совсем иначе, чем с Виктором-кумиром в Ю-топии Акацуки или с Виктором-тренером в отеле на время этапов Гран-При. Там были другие люди: родители, Мари, Минако, Юко, Такеши, тройняшки, другие фигуристы и персонал отеля — все они были сдерживающим фактором, но в то же время стабилизатором их отношений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маккачин был прекрасным пуделем, но они лишь изредка выгуливали его вместе. Все ссоры заканчивались одинаково: один из них брал Маккачина и шел на улицу, а другой оставался остывать в квартире. Это помогало поначалу: они обдумывали все, как привыкли, в одиночестве, и каждый их них приходил к какому-то своему решению проблемы. Но вскоре проблем стало больше, чем можно было решить в одиночку, и это перестало работать. Те накатывали волнами, одна за другой, топя, не давая всплыть на поверхность, чтобы сделать вдох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И они захлебнулись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юри, возвращайся, — тихо просит Виктор. — Ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не могу оставить Минами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри нервничает и немного злится. Какой смысл говорить об этом сейчас, когда он почти научился жить без Виктора, и в следующий раз они встретятся только через три месяца, на Чемпионате мира?! И то, если Виктор не уйдет из спорта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так это правда?.. — голос Виктора звучит жалобно. — Ты и Минами…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хореограф и фигурист, Виктор! — возмущенно обрывает его Юри. — Я помню свои обещания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри помнил свои обещания, но, казалось, на те четыре холодных месяца позабыл их все. Он же обещал заботиться о Викторе, любить его таким, какой он есть, со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Собирался помогать Виктору с тренировками и в быту. Уверял, что они со всем справятся, но единственное, с чем они действительно справились, — это с расставанием. С выстраиванием баррикад из упреков, мотанием нервов и срывом соревнований.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Опять?.. — Юрио нашел Юри в туалете Юбилейного. Как говорят русские, место встречи изменить нельзя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, все хорошо, — Юри включил воду и умыл лицо. Только покрасневшие глаза выдавали его недавнюю слабость. — Возвращайся, а то нас потеряют.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юрио выругался по-русски и вышел. «Виктор» так и осталось невысказанным. Юрио вернулся, а Юри потеряли через несколько недель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри не знает как, но Виктор все понимает и как-то сразу расцветает. На щеках появляются едва заметные ямочки зарождающейся улыбки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже помню свои обещания, — горячо заверяет Виктор и берет Юри за руку. — Мы поженимся, когда ты выиграешь золото. Теперь как хореограф. Предлагаю поставить мне новую произвольную программу, скажем, до Чемпионата России? Убьем двух зайцев сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри замечает, что Виктор все еще носит свое кольцо, оно сверкает в свете фонарей. Свое Юри оставил на прикроватной тумбочке перед тем, как покинуть дом Виктора и вернуться в Японию, как тогда казалось, навсегда. Он надеется, что ошибался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …И как рассказывать о потерянной любви, когда она вернулась? — продолжает сетовать Виктор, но Юри чувствует, что тот на самом деле счастлив.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Виктор, я не могу сейчас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я подожду, — перебивает Виктор. — Ты, главное, возвращайся. Но не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго, — добавляет он, подмигивая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Взамен ты должен пообещать стать как минимум десятикратным чемпионом мира, — Юри едва удерживается от смеха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Окстись, мне почти двадцать девять!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пообещай, потом все равно забудешь, — смеется Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, ты!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор целует его в улыбающиеся губы, и Юри думает, что это самая сладкая месть. Отрываются они друг от друга под звук нового сообщения.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не знал, как еще привлечь ваше внимание, — оправдывается Пхичит по пути к банкетному залу. — Минами проиграл Юрио в танцевальном баттле и просил спасти его от «этих сумасшедших русских». На пятом грустном хомячке я сломался. Прости, Юри! — Пхичит не умеет долго грустить. — Ты только посмотри, какая волна!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, ты и набережную фотографировал? Юри, а на этом селфи и нас с тобой видно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пхичит, ты же не выложил?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Упс.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>phichit+chu</b>
  <span> Юри вернулся #victuri4ever</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>